pacifica_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Svezjacael
'Etymology' The the Maltski traditional writing form of Svezjacael is written as 'Svezjaçæl', where this writing form has been used in official documents for Svezjacael since its annexation by Jaskerov, and much more after the Treaty of Reventshire released the major rebelling nations - Svezjacael included - from Jaskerovi rule. Other common ways to write or refer to the people or country of Svezjacael include the shortening to "Svez" or "Svezja" for either people or the country itself, while 'The Greater Confederate Republic', 'The Fatherland', and 'The Confed Repub' are specific to referring to the country itself. Citizens of Svezjacael, as well as the race of people from Svezjacael, are known collectively as 'Svet' in both the singular and plural forms, while some distinguish between the race of Svezjacael's dominant majority as 'Svet' and people of Svet descent living either inside or outside Svezjacael, who are not of Svet racial descent, as 'Svezja' - although the later is unofficial while the former is officially documented by the State for both the race and nationals within and outside the nation. Other common international terms and names, from most common to least, include 'Svetsi' for either the country or people, 'Confed Repubs' for the people, '(The) GCR' for either the the country, and though very common outside of Svezjacael, the usage of 'Svak' as a term for people of Svezjacael, though it is considered racially offensive by the whole of the Svet people. 'History' The Jaskerovi Empire Era (1598-1723) The areas of Svezjacael and Navahakael were discovered by the Royal Jaskerovi Navy in late 1598 when a fleet of ships was blown off course by a storm, causing them to land in a foreign, previously undiscovered, land. The ships discovered several city-states who were constantly at war with one another, and behind the Jaskerovi Empire in technological advancements. When the IJN landed near one of the city-states the locals had called ‘Aleksander’, they found it besieged by a rivaling city of Arkhan. The IJN needed supplies to repair their ships, and sent a small platoon of soldiers to the nearby besieged city during a break in the attacks to attempt to trade for the resources needed. Once the soldiers arrived, they were met with suspicion and a language barrier, using only gestures other basic forms of communication to explain their desires and want from the people. With nothing to trade, the locals had pointed to their arquebus and early muskets, before pointing to the outside of the wall. What became understood was the defense of the city in exchange for the supplies needed by the IJN to repair their ships. The defense of the city with the introduction of the Jaskerovi firearms was a success, and the locals not only provided the materials for the repairs, but also supplied a few of their citizens to assist. In the following years, the Jaskerovi people often returned to the area to trade with the various city-states, after extensively learning the local languages and teaching the Jaskerovi language of Maltski to many of the local people. As trading continued, various city states opted to join the empire, creating colonies for the Jaskerovi Empire over the next three decades. With a few of the major city-states allying with the Jaskerovi Empire, Jaskerov’s King Vachmaan III declared imperial war on the area on his 20th birthday. Using both the local people and Imperial Jaskerovi military forces to conquer many of the local city-states over the next four decades, Jaskerov would use intimidation and force to absorb the other city-states in the Imperial Expansion Wars. The wars ended in 1669 with the new colonies of Agskabrael, Jankasael, Navahakael, Svezjacael, Wundaskenael, and Yadeshkvael. The colonies were named after the most difficult people to conquer as a tribute; ‘Agskabrie’ meaning ‘sword’, ‘Jankas’ meaning ‘water’, ‘Navahaki’ meaning ‘deception’, ‘Svezjac’ meaning ‘fighting’, ‘Wundaskentol’ meaning ‘of great stature’, and ‘Yadeshkven’ meaning ‘corn field’ with ‘eal’ being the suffix for ‘peoples’ to any attached word. Under Jaskerovi rule, the colonies advanced rapidly, introducing a road system, banking, infrastructure, language, regulated education, and economic growth. Populations exploded in the regions, from around seven hundred thousand collectively to almost two million over the next few decades. The different colonies, although close together, developed their own cultures, values, and political beliefs over this time, giving birth to conflict with opposing colonies and their beliefs. Economic growth also lead to conflict. Jankasael, Navahakael, Svezjacael, and Wundaskenael grew the most prosperous economically because of their location, populations, and industries, while Agskabrael and Yadeshkvael grew at a much slower pace, leading them to feel prejudiced against by the Jaskerovi Empire. In the year 1702, the Jaskerovi Empire entered the Rushian-Jaskerovi War, where the Rushian and Jaskerovi nations fought over land in the far east, resulting in an Imperial War. With Jaskerov’s declaration of the war, The Rushian Kingdom soon responded with a declaration o their own. The Jaskerovi forces claimed the land to be named ‘Davakael’ while the Rushian forces claimed the land to be named ‘Istra’. Soon after the war began, The Caridan Empire joined the war in support of Jaskerov, while The Holy Empire of Esdragon, sworn enemies of Carida, joined the war on the side of the Rushian Kingdom. In the beginning of the war, with Jaskerovi Colonies being larger and more closely located, the Jaskerovi side of the conflict saw strategic and militaristic victories across the front lines. The first major battle was for the Rushian front line city of Kalumdagar between largely Svet supplied Jaskerovi forces who marched on the Colonial Istranian soldiers of Rushia. The Svet forces employed long range siege cannons to besiege the city, breaking holes in the stone wall surrounding the city. The siege lasted four days with constant fire from Svet military cannons, which were met with little return fire from the land-based cannons, which did not have the range to meet the Svet artillery and early mortars. After the four day siege, other colonial Jaskerovi forces arrived and began to assist with infantry personnel to launch the initial attack on the town. The battle lasted three weeks, ending with one of many early Jaskerovi victories. By June of the year 1714, Jaskerov, its colonies, and the Caridan Empire had almost successfully pushed the Rushian and Esdragonian forces from the disputed territory when Westland declared war on The Jaskerovi Empire for violating its trade sphere with military vessels. The Westland merchant marines began to target and sink Jaskerovi ships at sea in raids and ambush, using lighter vessels to quickly hit the ships and run before they could be fired upon. The extensive damages to the Imperial Jaskerovi Navy began to effect the war effort as soon as the fall of that year. In turn, with no Imperial support or logistics command, the colonial militaries began to lose coordination within themselves and started to quickly lose land to the Rushian and Esdragonian forces advancing upon the disputed lands. With half of their territory lost in only one year, the Colonial Forces of Jaskerov found themselves at the original declaration lines, with advancing forces quickly reclaiming land they had lost and moving into previously Jaskerovi claims. The last great Colonial Forces of Jaskerov offense was The Battle of The Red Mud in August of 1718, where Svet and Navah forces found themselves backed into a corner by Rushian and Esdragonian military forces. The Svet forces led a charge against the advancing forces at night, and continued the onslaught for three days straight while Navah forces commanded artillery and a newer, more reliable, mortar in the reformed Artillery Corps. The Colonial Forces of Jaskerov managed to gain five miles of land in that time, being the largest single gain of area per day in the entire war, however, on the fourth day many of the Colonial Forces ran out of ammunition, being forced to abandon their gains and retreat to a more supplied post ten miles back in The March of Red Mud, where advancing Rushian and Esdragonian forces continued to fire on the fleeing Colonial Forces. Of the original fifteen thousand at the beginning of the retreat, only three thousand made it to safety with other Colonial Forces. During the end of 1718, Jaskerovi Imperial forces landed on the battlefield for the first time in three years, and attempted to replenish the Colonial Forces and regain their land, to little effect. The momentum of the Rushian and Esdragonian forces proved to be too much for the paultry Imperial Jaskerovi Army forces that landed to assist the Colonial Forces. In February of 1719 the Caridan Empire, aware of the impending loss for Jaskerov, declared themselves no longer participant of the war, leaving Jaskerov and its colonies to fight the opposing forces alone with little food, ammunition, and land to hold. The final year of the war saw some of the bloodiest battles, with massacres of Colonial Forces in three separate battles in March, November, and December respectively. Finally on January 3, 1720 the war ended with The Treaty of The Colonies, which resulted in the severe economic stipulations for the Jaskerovi Empire to The Rushian Kingdom. Because of The Caridan Empire’s early leave of war, they were exempt from the treaty, remaining unaffected by the terms and conditions the treaty imposed on Jaskerov. Soon after the war ended, Jaskerov placed heavy taxes and tariffs on the Colonial Trade and Produce Management Group, which was headed by the Senator of the most economically prosperous colony; Svezjacael. Senator Mikeal Valderov was staunchly opposed to forcing the local population to pay for the increased taxes, so much so that he had started to use a portion of his family’s wealth, acquired from generations of Senators, to pay portions of the taxes for the individual Svet citizen. Following his lead, several other colonial Senators began to use their wealth to pay for portions of the taxes, so much so that few of the taxes were seen down to the individual colonist. The system worked moderately well for awhile, increased by Senators and their Colonial Forces looking the other way to un-reported trades at borders between colonies, for much needed supplies with newly introduced Imperial Taxes, but soon found an Empirical Investigation to how the Senators’ wealth was reducing and how trades for imports had fallen for inter-colonial supplies. This caused the Imperial Jaskerovi Military to land in the colonies, patrolling borders and enforcing taxation without cause, while restricting the Senators from using their own wealth to resume paying taxes for their citizens. In the year 1722 a Svet and Agskabraeli trade route was compromised by the Jaskerovi Military, resulting in the arrest of three trade groups from Agskabrael. Consqeuentially, Agskabraeli militia soon began to attack Svet border towns and trade groups entering into Agskabrael and other colonies sharing a border with Svezjacael. Not long after Svet cities were reporting Agskabraeli militia attacking them and stealing supplies from trade groups, Svet militia began to retaliate, resulting in small inter-colonial skirmishes. Neither side formally addressed the militia activity, knowing it would launch another Imperial Investigation. Jaskerovi Militay groups patrolling the border would eventually stumble into one of these skirmishes in the middle of the year when a militia from Agskabrael was attacking a Svet trade group and met by Svet militia. The Jaskerovi forces interfered and arrested everybody on sight, and in October of that year Jaskerov ordered forced quartering of soldiers in the colonies, with increased numbers of soldiers sent to the colonies to police them. Several citizens went to protest this upon their arrival, but were met with arrests, beating, and increased ‘quartering’ taxes. In January of 1723 the Jaskerovi military was sent to Regnarium, the Svet colonial capital, to quell a protest by several Svet citizens who had refused to quarter soldiers and pay the quartering tax. When the Jaskerovi Military arrived, they found several hundred people meeting for the protest, all protesting outside of Senator Valderov’s house. The soldiers ordered a dispersal, which the protesters ignored. When the officer of the military group ordered dispersal again, a snowball was thrown at him from somebody in the crowd. Their weapons already aimed at the protesters, the captain yelled in pain as the snowball hit him in the face, and mistaking that for a wince of pain, several of the Jaskerovi military soldiers fired on the crowd. After the first rounds were fired, several of the protesters ran for cover and safety, while others tended to the wounded. When the ordeal was over, five Svet civilians had been killed and another twenty two were injured. Soon after this, Senator Valderov condemned the actions of the Jaskerovi Military, and ordered they return to their quarters. Valderov began to speak to his citizens that night at a meeting, and said that he would do everything in his power to protect the people of Svezjacael from another event like this occurring again. One of the men at the meeting, Kyle Sandson, was an old war friend of Senator Valderov’s from the Rushian-Jaskerovi War. He asked if any prosecution would come to the militia if they retaliated against the Jaskerovi military’s occupation. Senator Valderov replied they would persecute any militia who attacked Jaskerovi personnel if they were “caught by the Svet Colonial Military”. Many took this as denial of acknowledging any future attack, as Svet Colonial Military forces only left their fortifications to defend the nation’s borders. By the end of the 1723, Svet militia were regularly opposed to Jaskerovi Military Personnel, however no gunfire had been exchanged to that point. Several newspapers in Svezjacael reported the situation in the colony, as well as all other colonies, and urged people to take up arms to stop paying their imposed Jaskerovi taxes. Some more radical papers called for the complete declaration of independence from Jaskerov, however, these papers were largely ignored by the public as ‘extremist’ and ‘over reactionary’. The Revolutionary Era (1724 - 1733) In March of 1724, a group of militia were guarding a group of farmers headed to the capital city to sell their produce when they were stopped at a Jaskerovi checkpoint. The soldiers harassed the militia as little more than boys with guns, and began demanding all produce be handed to the Jaskerovi personnel as the lack of taxation enforcement had strained their food reserves through the colony. When the farmers refused, the soldiers attempted to arrest them for Negligence to The King’s Orders, a crime punishable by death. The militia drew their muskets on the soldiers and demanded they stand down, only for the soldiers to aim their weapons as well. The soldiers and militia stood with their firearms drawn for little time before one of the militia looked at the commander of his group asking if they were going to shoot. The soldiers used this opportunity to fire on the militia, leaving only three surviving militia to be executed at the Jaskerovi fort. News of the incident spread across the colony within weeks, and soon militia groups began harassing the Military with hit and run engagements, forcing Jaskerov to send more soldiers to enforce the peace after a decree was issued by the King in December of 1724. Though they feared their loss of military forces domestically, Jaskerov sent two fleets of ships with soldiers to the colonies to restore order, leaving only four fleets at home. When the soldiers arrived to restore order, they too were met with militia engagements before they vanished into the woods. In June of 1725, just weeks after the two fleets arrived, a group of several militia had even laid siege to one of the Jaskerovi fortifications. The siege was at first a success, with the unprepared soldiers quickly overrun and out-gunned, however the Military responded, surrounded the fort, and executed every militia member for treason when the counter-siege ended in November of that year. Several Svet citizens began to join militia, while others petitioned for independence to Senator Valderov, citing the abuse of the colonies by Jaskerovi personnel. In July of 1726, a meeting approved for a drafted Constitution and Declaration of Independence, both documents being completed by early August. Finally, on August 16 of 1726, Svezjacael announced to the world that they were declaring themselves a separate entity away from The Jaskerovi Empire. The already weakened Jaskerovi Roayl Military implored the colonial governments to stand at their side, citing that there would be immense violence if they should declare official independence. Svezjacael returned the imploring letter to The Jaskerovi Empire, with no official response, leaving it to be assumed they were content with declaring war. Jaskerov responded by marshalling their remaining military might to take the offensive on their rebelling colonies, who had less equipment and training than the Imperial Jaskerovi Military. When Jaskerovi forces landed across the colonies, they initially saw successful battles against the colonial armies, using their naval cannons to drive them from the coasts and giving the beachheads to Jaskerov. The first major Svet infantry battle was The Battle for Regnarium, where Jaskerovi forces besieged the city from the local forces, shelling it for two weeks. When soldiers finally moved in, they found most of the rebellion was hit by the shelling, and few remained in the city to oppose them. The city was captured on March 5 of 1727, with twenty Svet Royal Armed Forces soldiers captured and hanged the next day for treason. Battles continued in favor of The Jaskerovi Military until 1729, when on October 21 of that year, The Royal Armed Forces of Svezjacael had launched a counterattack to retake the half of the country under Jaskerovi control. The other colonial militaries had seen the initial success of The Battle of Waldstadt - where Svet forces besieged the city and captured it in one and a half weeks - and taken offensives of their own. At this time, Jaskerov’s military debts were starting to grow higher than they could sustain, and new soldiers and ships were becoming less common to be sent to assist in the colonies. The next successful battle for the Svet Royal Armed Forces was The Second Battle of Waldstadt from December 5 of 1729 to December 8 of 1729, where Jaskerovi forces attempted to recapture the city, but ultimately failed when Svet militia flanked their artillery and rendered the siege ineffective, while cutting the Jaskerovi forces off from their line of retreat. The Royal Armed Forces captured the artillery and took up to 350 prisoners after that battle, many of whom defected to The Royal Armed Forces of Svezjacael in exchange for their lives. With the colonial militaries pushing Jaskerov back on their fronts, Jaskerov only held Yadeshkvael completely as their revolution was a silent protest and public display of angst against Jaskerov, including the self-burning of many men on piles of wood, burning themselves alive in silence as protest to Jaskerovi influence in their nation. Jaskerov pulled their forces from Yadeshkvael on February 2 or 1730 to support the more violent fronts, which Yadeshkvael celebrated as their victory over the Jaskerovi Empire. With more soldiers on the militant fronts, Jaskerov attempted to push back the colonial armies, largely Svezjacel and Jankasael as they were the main coastal deployments. Agskabrael sent their armies in assistance, but with no coast for Jaskerov to land on, they remained unaffected by the domestic damages done by Jaskerov to the other colonies. The push up in Navahakael threatened to infiltrate Agskabraeli territory, as this was the least defended area and Agskabrael had few domestic soldiers not deployed to help the colonial effort. By June of 1730, Agskabrael was facing the threat of invasion of their own colonial territory, while the frontlines in Svezjacael and Jankasael had slowed to a crawl of gain for the colonial armies. Agskabrael withdrew their forces from the fronts to defend their borders, weakening the joint colonial armies in Svezjacael. Svezjacael’s former Senator, who had become the General was Mikeal Valderov. As the Agskabraeli forces retreated, he ordered a retreat of the Svet forces, drawing Jaskerovi forces into a bulged area of land to take. When they took the bait, the fronts on either side of the Jaskerovi forces retreated from their front-lines, attacking the large central force. The Svet counter-offensive lasted three weeks from this ambush, driving the enemy back forty kilometers in the first week alone. Decimated, the Jaskerovi forces tried to reorganize again, only to be cut off by Svet and Janka forces enroute. In September of 1731, after several consecutive losses to the Colonial Forces and militia, Jaskerovi military forces held only the coasts in Svezjacael and Jankasael, and were completely pushed out of Navahakael and Agskabrael. The Colonial Forces then ceased pursuit of the Jaskerovi, offering them peace. A ceasefire was signed between General Valderov of Svezjacael and General Garston of Jaskerov finally on December 31 of 1731. Talks between the weakened and indebted Jaskerov and the Colonial Powers began in the middle of January, with an official agreement reached by March. The Jaskerovi King, who had sailed to The Colonies beforehand as a publicity event, instead spent the end of his visitation signing The Treaty of Reventshire on March 15 of 1732, officially freeing the colonies into being their own nations. Terms included the new nations pay Jaskerov damages and dues from their times as colonies over the next five years, which the powers agreed to. The Establishment Era (1734 - 1853) size=110uThe Maltski Renaissance Era (1854 - 1915) The Jaskerovi Wars Era (1916 - 1944) The Amendment and Civil Rights Era (1945 - 1951) OMITTED The Space Race Era (1952 - 1970) OMITTED The War on Fascism Era (1971 - 1995) OMITTED The Technological Advance Era (1996 - 2010) OMITTED The Modern Era (2011 - Present) OMITTED 'Geography' 'Demographics' Population Language 'Government' Foreign Relations Military 'Economy' 'Culture' 'Infrastructure' Category:Nation Category:Version 6